


Wonders Never Cease

by suweett



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Only pure cotton candy fluff lives in my head, POV Outsider, Short & Sweet, possible season 11 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suweett/pseuds/suweett
Summary: Mickey and Ian run into a familiar face while continuing Mickey's love affair with the duck from the orgy.Also, who doesn't want to imagine Mickey Milkovich at a farmer's market?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	Wonders Never Cease

“This place is gay as fuck.”

“And once again, I gotta remind you that you are in fact gay.”

“And once again I gotta remind you that I’m not THIS --“

“If you say you’re not this gay one more time I’m gonna dropkick you. Also, remind me again who threw a hissy fit about chairs and flowers at our wedding? Definitely wasn’t this gay guy.”

“Whatever man, why are we here again?”

Mickey looks around the market, warily taking in the vast amount of people wandering around with baskets full of food, fresh produce on display under large white tents. It looks straight out of a hipster paradise wet dream and his lip curls as he watches two men gush over a display of gourmet cheeses.

“Remember the dinner party we went to with those other guys? I asked them about that duck thing they made since you liked it so much and Brendan mentioned this market is where they bought it from.”

That gets Mickey’s attention.

“Oh shit, are you gonna make that for me?? Damn, you want me to suck your dick right here? ‘Cuz I will. I will definitely be that kinda gay if it gets me that duck again.”

They venture further into the market, Ian searching for the name of the seller who’s got what they came here for ( _“It’s called Duck Duck Go.” “That is so fucking gay” “Shut up Mick”_ ).

As they spot the correct booth, Mickey mutters that he has to piss and wanders off in search of a good spot away from people.

Ian chats up the vendor, describing the dish they ate that night and is happy to find out that they have it on hand along with the recipe to cook it. As he waits for his order to be filled, the slight crowd around him pushes him slightly into the man standing next to him. He moves to apologize when the man says, “Holy shit, Ian?”.

He turns to look, taking in the vaguely familiar Asian man currently grasping a basket filled with vegetables.

“It’s me, Ralph. From ROTC?” Ian wracks his brain trying to remember anyone from ROTC with that name and comes up empty.

At the slightly blank stare, Ralph chuckles, then says, “We used to hook up under the bleachers?” That sparks a look of recognition.

“Oh wow man, it’s been a long time, how are you?”

“I’m doing great! Actually just got back from --”

“Yo, you didn’t tell me there’d be free food at this shit, taste this. Giving that duck a run for its fuckin’ money.”

Ian and Ralph both turn at the sound of Mickey’s voice, his hand already out to offer Ian the sample of food he’s got on a little plate filled with various meats.

Ralph does a double take. “Mickey Milkovich? This day just got even crazier.”

Mickey eyes the man standing next to Ian. “Who the fuck are you?” he mumbles through a mouth full of food, specks flying everywhere.

Ian rolls his eyes, smiling slightly, then says “He was in ROTC with me.”

That gets a blank stare.

Ralph chimes in. “You beat me up under the bleachers?”

“I beat up a lot of dudes under the bleachers, that doesn’t narrow down shit.”

Ian chuckles.

“You caught us fucking that one time when you got out of juvie.”

Mickey’s eyebrows raise in recognition. “Oh yeah, bottom bitch. I remember you now.”

Ian grimaces at that, eyes glancing at Ralph as he rubs the back of his head. The movement makes his ring glint, catching Ralph’s eye. His eyes travel to Mickey, twin ring sitting on his finger as he picks more meat off his plate. “Wait, are you guys married? To each other?”

Ian smiles. “Yep. Surprise surprise, heh.” Ralph glances at Mickey, considering. “So, beating me up was just a cover then.” Mickey snorts at that. “Nah man, you were just a weak ass bitch. Nothing to do with you taking it up the ass.” Ian nudges him with his shoulder slightly. “Mick, we’re married now, I think you can stop deluding yourself and admit you were jealous.”

“Whatever princess, I’m gonna get more free samples. You two pussies can keep chattin’ the day away.” Mickey flips them off as he walks away, heading for a colorful booth advertising whiskey samples.

They catch up for a bit before Ian bows out to go find Mickey, chuckling about making sure he’s not terrorizing the other vendors. THAT reminds Ralph of the Mickey he remembers, as he imagines vendors cowering and handing over gourmet merchandise to a threatening Mickey Milkovich.

He watches as Ian finds him at the booth a few feet away, hands coming up to squeeze his shoulders before sliding a hand around to squeeze his chest. Ralph’s eyebrows go up at the kiss he plants on Mickey’s cheek, and the pliant way in which he relaxes into Ian’s embrace.

He’s far enough away from them that it’s not obvious he’s watching, but Ralph still feels like a creep for staring.

Mickey Milkovich.

THE Mickey milkovich is not only gay but MARRIED and it’s currently blowing a small gasket in his head. He watches as they laugh together at something, Ian’s hand gravitating to Mickey’s waist to pull him forward, Mickey coming easily.

They’re talking quietly now, bodies turned towards each other with the air of two people very comfortable in each other’s presence. The quick kiss they share before turning to leave the market has Ralph slightly reeling again, Mickey Milkovich in bright neon letters flashing in his head as he tries to reconcile the thug he remembers to this guy right now who’s currently bumping shoulders with Ian Gallagher as they walk away, sunlight streaming, arms knocking together like they’re close to holding hands.

They look happy and, as weird as it is to say, very much in love. Shaking his head, Ralph heads back into the market and thinks, _wonders never cease_.

**Author's Note:**

> Outsider POV strikes again! What can I say, it's my kryptonite. 
> 
> I wrote this whole fic with Ralph's name as Marvin until I looked it up and realized his name is actually canonically Ralph. Ralph is a dumb name, he totally looks like a Marvin.


End file.
